Paternity
by Baraboo
Summary: A general casefile with some hints of romance J/S & E/D.


In this early morning MPU agents quietly went about their business, filling the paperwork that had accumulated in recent days. The previous week had been particularly busy and stressful. The last case ended on the discovery of the horribly mutilated corpse of the woman they sought.  
The room was strangely silent: no phone ringing, no discussion, Danny wasn't pissed off at his computer, in short not the slightest sign of agitation ... Yet Vivian had trouble concentrating. She suddenly stopped writing, pen in hand and looked the ceiling. She seemed annoyed.

« I'm sick of this damn neon! »

Elena looked at her, eyebrows arched in surprise.

« Do not tell me I'm the only one to hear the horrifying sound of that neon flashing? »

« You should ask Jack to bring in a repairman » Martin intervened.

« You know very well that time they deign to send a technician, the time of my retirement will have come! » Vivian replied, and then turned to Danny. « I think Danny it's the opportunity to show us your hidden talents as an electrician ».

Danny smiled and joked « Danny Taylor, Quack Repairers technician at your service ma'am. But if you allow, I advise you rather talk to my boss, Jack Malone. It seems much more qualified than me for this kind of intervention ».

Playing along with him she answered « Go get him Mr. Taylor, I'm eager to discover his unsuspected skills! »

At the thought of Jack precariously standing on a chair and trying to repair the neon, Sam laughed. Soon it turned into uncontrollable giggles.

« It does not take much for you to laugh out loud ! » Remarked Elena.

Danny feigned hurt and told his lover « Do you doubt my sense of humor? ».

In reality, it was the memory of a scene with Jack, that had started Samantha's laughter.

*** Flashback ***

Jack arrived at her place, holding in his hand a bag full of food purchased at the Chinese take-away. After tenderly kissed him, she led him to the kitchen.

« Can I offer you a drink? »

« Just water, thank you ».

Jack pointed out the little bag of soluble coffee lying on the kitchen island. « You drink Nescafe now? I thought you had that coffee in horror ».

« Yes but my coffeemaker does not worked anymore and every morning I need my dose of caffeine so... »

Jack approached the coffee pot and gave it a look. « Um, it should not be too bad. Let me see that ».

Jack began to dismantle the equipment and tampered among the various components. But his efforts were vain. In desperation, he ended up giving a blow on the coffeemaker ... which finally gave up the ghost.

« I am really impressed Jack, » Samantha said with a smirk.

« That's it, make fun of me ! »

« What can I say ? Your handyman skills are really amazingly poor... »

Jack turned and hugged Sam. He buried his face in her neck and hair and before he took her to the bedroom, he whispered in his ear: "But I have other talents ..."

*** End Flashback ***

Sam eventually calmed down, laugher subsiding to be replace by melancholy. She thought about those 5 months of complicity and shared happiness with Jack. When she was in private with him, nothing else mattered, everything seemed so simple ... She felt reassured and happy as ever when she pressed her face against his broad chest and ran her fingers on his skin or playing absently with his gold chain.  
But these wonderful moments of tenderness but also of passion had vanished. And instead of that, she now have to do seeing him everyday but only at work. Life was cruel ...

Then Jack appeared suddenly into the open space. He did not seem to notice the glance exchanged between Danny and Vivian. On hearing his footsteps, Sam immediately sat up straight.

« We have a new case on our hands. The missing guy is named Gary Freewell. His boss warned the police when he did not come to work this morning. According to his chief, he had not missed a day of work since he was hired 8 years ago. He called his home and his wife told him that her husband had not returned the night.  
His team warmly welcomed him in chorus, « You saved us from our paperwork! »  
Not that they are happy that there is another missing person, far from it, but they felt useful unlike when they were writing reports.  
All rose and approached Jack, who was hanging a picture on the large whiteboard. Still upset by the previous case, they were determined to find the man alive.


End file.
